spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Midnight Madness
Midnight Madness is an episode of Season 2018 from SpongeBob SquarePants (The Roblox Series). In this episode, SpongeBob investigates a loud noise that has been waking him up at night. Characters * SpongeBob SquarePants * Patrick Star * Squidward Tentacles * Mrs. Puff * Hash-Slinging Slasher * PoliceBob OfficerPants Plot The episode starts out with a time card saying, "12:00 A.M." A show of SpongeBob's house follows, and it zooms into SpongeBob sleeping in his chair. An odd knocking sound happens, but SpongeBob remains asleep, it happens again, but this time he wakes up. He goes outside to investigate, but finds nothing. He decides to become "PoliceBob OfficerPants" to investigate further into the noise. He gets a police car out, and the words "PoliceBob OfficerPants" are shown on screen, and he drives away to figure out what that knocking noise that woke him up was. He drives by Patrick's house, and Patrick leaves his house, wondering as well what the knocking sounds were. Him and SpongeBob have a small conversation about the knocking sounds, and Patrick eventually asks SpongeBob if he can join him on his journey to find out about the knocking sounds. SpongeBob nicely declines his offer, and drives away. After that, a shot of Patrick being sad while going back inside his house is shown. The next scene starts with SpongeBob driving down a road, looking for the thing making the noises. Mrs. Puff then comes out of her house with a pellet gun, and shoots SpongeBob's car window, and it cracks. SpongeBob comes out of the car, angered, and starts yelling at Mrs. Puff. They end up both calming down, and Mrs. Puff explains herself. They start having a conversation on what could be making the noise. Then SpongeBob picks up his radio transmitter, and says the sound is only 15 minutes away. He then gets in his car and drives toward the noise. SpongeBob continues driving towards where the radio transmitter says the noise is, and states that he is 13 minutes away from where the noise is coming from. He pulls up to a spot where he sees a man holding a newspaper, he thinks he has his guy, so he goes over to the man. He asks the man to pull the newspaper from over his face, and it reveals to be Squidward. They have a conversation about the noise, but Squidward says he's never heard the noise, until it happens again and he hears it. Squidward believes it to be the Hash-Slinging Slasher, and they have a conversation about it, and decide to investigate. Squidward gets out binoculars, and they start looking for the Hash-Slinging Slasher. They look around for a bit, but they eventually find him. Squidward and SpongeBob teleport to him, and they catch him in the act. They arrest him, and the end of the episode shows SpongeBob in the sheriff's office, with the Hash Slinging Slasher behind bars. Music Bubble Poppin' Boys Horror House of Wax Retro 2 Hot Fuzz 07 115 E The Mob Bikini Bottom Police Riverboat Rumpas (b) Dramatic Cue (e) Cartoon Sting 2 Mission Imparable Bikini Bottom Bound Full Episode Category:EB The Original Master Category:2018 Category:2018 Episodes